


Trinity

by Romanse



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: chalk pastel Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: Trinity:  chalk pastel drawing.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to move some of my old Star Trek Art to AO3. I have quite a bit so it may take a while to move everything.


End file.
